Mew Mews Against Cyniclons
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A song parody fic to the tune of Looney Tunes' 'I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat! Basically, the story of the Mew Mews against the Cyniclons in a nutshell as the Mew Mews are always seen winning against the Cyniclons. Will any of these aliens for once grasp victory?


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, which belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida! I also don't own Looney Tunes, which belongs to Warner Bros.

Okay, this is a parody songfic of a Looney Tunes song from the Fifties combined with Tokyo Mew Mew (this song actually got adapted into a short a couple years ago in CGI), and I wanted to test out some songfics that I can use the tune and melody to parody!

* * *

><p><strong>ORANGE RATCHET PRESENTS...<strong>

**Mew Mew Against Cyniclons**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the field, the Mew Mew team was carefully lurking around, looking for any remaining Chimeras or the aliens. Pudding was silently bobbing her head to a tune as she started singing.<p>

(To the tune of _'I Tawt I Taw A Putty Tat'_)

(**Pudding**)

**We are the five young little girls,**

**We are the Mew Mew Team.**

**We always stick together,**

**The sun shines a little gleam!**

Mint and Zakuro smiled to the song a little as they were singing along with Pudding.

(**Pudding, Mint and Zakuro**)

**We'd love to stick around and maybe we could play...**

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto then appeared behind the Mews as they smirked, with Ichigo singing the last bit of the verse.

(**Ichigo**)

**But there's aliens around us, that we have to slay!**

The three aliens smirked as they started floating behind, with a Para Para each.

(**Lettuce**)

**I have a feeling the aliens are on us, probably in disguise!**

Pudding then jumped Taruto from behind him, making him yelp as he dropped his Para Para.

(**Pudding**)

**You're right, the aliens are here!**

Ichigo then turned and raised her weapon.

(**Ichigo**)

**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!**

The aliens yelped as they teleported out of there quick.

* * *

><p>A little later, the aliens were in a glass warehouse where they had cornered the Mew Mews with their own Chimera Anima. Kisshu smiled as he started to sing.<p>

(**Kisshu**)

**We are those big bad old aliens!**

**We're Taruto, Pai and Kish!**

(**Pai**)

**We only have one goal in life,**

**And it's get Earth or go to ditch!**

(**Taruto**)

**We want to make the Mew Mews cry,**

**And torture them right away!**

The Mews were scared as Kisshu smirked, holding her weapon so that she couldn't summon it.

(**Kisshu**)

**But just as we get close to them,**

**THIS is what they say!**

Kisshu then started dancing around like an idiot, while aiming the weapon at the Chimara, which Ichigo gave a smirk.

**I have a feeling the aliens are on us, probably in disguise!**

**You're right, the aliens are here!**

(**Kisshu and Ichigo**)

**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!**

Ichigo of course sang those words quietly as Kisshu mockingly sang them. All of a sudden, the weapon glowed and destroyed the Chimera Anima in an instant. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto just stared in silence at the spot where the Chimara once was. Kisshu silently just gave the weapon back to Ichigo as he started backing away from the murderous glares from his two brothers. The Mew Mews were then seen leaving, whistling as sounds of Kisshu being beat up were uttered.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Pudding, Ichigo and Lettuce were seen walking together as the aliens were following from behind, with an intent to either capture or kill.<p>

(**Ichigo**)

**Those aliens are really bad,**

**As they sneak out from nowhere!**

Kisshu was preparing to grab Ichigo, but as if she knew he was coming, Ichigo turned around and used pepper-spray on Kisshu's eyes, making him yell as he covered them.

(**Pudding**)

**I don't think we would like it,**

**If they take us here and there!**

Taruto was about to grab Pudding, but how she knew he was coming, Taruto didn't know, as the next thing he knew, she was hugging him tightly.

(**Lettuce**)

**I just very wish that we can**

**All just get along!**

Pai was about to use an attack to slow Lettuce down. "Fuu... Rai... San!"

**But what do I know?**

**Could be a little slip of the tongue!**

Lettuce then pulled out a mirror and held it, bouncing Pai's attack back on him as he was being electrocuted. As Pai fell down, twitching, the three decided to go on their way as Kisshu was covering his eyes, Taruto was suffering from an after-hug syndrome and Pai was twitching on the ground.

* * *

><p>Mint and Zakuro were now fighting a small Chimera Anima that they were weakening as Lettuce came out, whistling as Pai's hair was now on fire, Taruto was once again suffering from another after-hug syndrome, and Kisshu's eyes were black, preferably because Ichigo actually punched Kisshu's eyes. As Ichigo took out her bell and used another attack to defeat the Chimara, Pai was just groaning as he felt around where his hair once was.<p>

* * *

><p>A surprise attack at the Mew Mew Café wasn't warrented, but the three aliens like to do it for fun. But even that wasn't enough to deter the Mew Mews, as Pudding got Taruto on another sugar high, Pai had his hands burnt in the ovens, and Kisshu got electrocuted by the toaster. After another quick Ribbon Strawberry Surprise, Ryou was more than happy to toss the three aliens out of his café.<p>

Kisshu recovered from being electrocuted as he stared darkly at the café.

* * *

><p>Kisshu, Pai and Taruto came with a large Chimera Anima, big enough to squash the building of Mew Mew Café and the occupants in it.<p>

(**Pai**)

**We'd like to get those little Mews**

**When they're out of there!**

(**Taruto**)

**But we can never catch them,**

**They always get some care!**

(**Kisshu**)

**You bet we can win against the Mews,**

**If we can just get near!**

**But every time that we approach...**

As the large Chimera Anima was about to get near the building, all of a sudden, an attack came from behind as it turned the Chimera back to normal... and the aliens somehow forgot they can float and teleport as they screamed, falling down to the ground.

(**Kisshu, Pai and Taruto**)

**THIS IS ALL WE HEAR!**

From nearby, Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro were munching on popcorn as Ichigo put her bell away, watching the three scrambling as the elephant stomped on them.

"You're right... I can't believe they forget their own abilities." Zakuro said, munching on popcorn.

(**Ichigo**)

**I have a feeling the aliens are on us, probably in disguise!**

**You're right, the aliens are here!** **Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo was later seen being cornered by Ichigo as Pai and Taruto had the other Mews hostage and the newest Chimera Anima was seen about to rampage around the city. Ichigo smirked as she started to sing.<p>

**And when the aliens get us, Masaya knows they're back!**

"You will not harm Ichigo!" A strong voice called. Kisshu groaned as the Blue Knight appeared out of nowhere and held his sword.

**He gets his sword and kicks the aliens in the sack!**

As Ichigo defeated the newest Chimera Anima, Masaya/The Blue Knight were proceeding to battle with the aliens as the Mew Mews walked along their way.

* * *

><p>It was about time for a truce as the Mew Mews and the aliens agreed to never fight, and the Mew Mews decided to willingly give them the Mew Aqua as Masaya, Ryou and Keiichiro nodded as Pudding.<p>

(**Pudding**)

**So please, Cyniclons, can't this fighting just get lost?**

**We will no longer fight you if you sing this song with us!**

"Please, Pai-san? Sing with us before you go." Lettuce pleaded.

"I beg you, Taru Taru, Marcie begs you, na no da!" Pudding begged.

"Again with this Marcie girl..." Zakuro sighed.

Pai and Taruto turned to Kisshu, who smiled.

Pai smiled for the first time. "Why not?"

"Yay!" All the girls cheered as Keiichiro and Ryou got on the piano and bassoon respectively as everyone started to sing.

(**Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto and Masaya**)

**I have a feeling the aliens are on us, probably in disguise!**

**You're right, the aliens are here!**

Kisshu then noticed he was nearby Ichigo as he gave a smirk. He held a position as if to grab her as soon as the song ended.

**Ribbon... Straw... Berry... Sur... prise!**

Kisshu then grabbed Ichigo, turned her around and kissed her.

"EEP!" Ichigo got off Kisshu and punched him in the eye. "KISH!"

"What? Can't I have one last kiss from my kitten before I go?" Kisshu's eyes widened in cuteness.

Ichigo just groaned as everybody laughed as Pudding said, "By Marcie, by Marcie!"

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Ratchet Story<strong>

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

><p>And that is this story! How do you like it? Feel free to give good reviewsbad reviews/constructive criticism reviews, any you please!


End file.
